炉心融解 (Roshin Yuukai)
|-|Original upload= and |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = iroha(sasaki) (music) * kuma(alfred) (lyrics) * Nagimiso.SYS (illust, video) * (logo) * URAHANABI (little Rin design) |links = }} |-|Reupload= |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = iroha(sasaki) (music) * kuma(alfred) (lyrics) * Nagimiso.SYS (illust, video) * (logo) * URAHANABI (little Rin design) |links = }} Background "Meltdown" is an original song by iroha(sasaki) and is his best work. It's also one of Rin's most notable songs. There are various interpretations of this song. The PV can be literally interpreted as Rin jumping into a nuclear reactor to commit suicide, or it can be interpreted figuratively as Rin trying to get rid of her past or purge herself of her sins in order to grow up and become an adult. Iroha has said the lyrics and video represent conflicts in the singer's inner psychological world. In the video, Rin jumps into a reactor core/nuclear reactor and chokes someone, possibly to death. The little Rin stands for innocent childish mind inside her. The choking scene symbolizes erasing her past self and starting anew.Iroha’s Blog Controversy There was a controversy over the video and the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking on Nico Nico. Taking advantage of the Vocaloid Ranking's score system, people made dummy accounts and put the song on their My List just to increase the song's score in the ranking, making it stay in the top 20 indefinitely. Though iroha(sasaki) asked his viewers to stop this illegitimate practice, they did not stop and in retaliation, Iroha deleted the video from his account and put it up on Nagimiso.SYS's. This disqualified the video from being in the rankings, as one of the requirements is that the original composer must submit it. This raised awareness about the cheating behind the rankings. The score system was modified, thus taking many long-lasting regulars such as "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu", "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru", and "World is Mine" off the list altogether. The new PV put up on Nagimiso.SYS's account features several touched-up areas including a different-looking reactor, new countdown text, and added detail in certain scenes. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. The city lights are spectacular, but I feel ether's lingering chill I can't sleep, It's 2 AM, And everything's changing so fast I'm like a lighter out of fluid My insides are on fire Sometimes I wish It was all a lie In my dream I strangled you In the languid afternoon light I watched your throat, thin and twitching Through eyes brimming with tears I want to jump into the core Beauty wrapped in pure blue light If I could jump into the core I feel as if all would be forgiven The second hand on a clock, a TV host Someone there I just can't see Their laughter echoes as it swells Allegro agitato The ringing in my ears won't fade, won't stop Allegro agitato The ringing in my ears won't fade, won't stop I dreamed the whole world vanished In the night, my room feels vast And the silence chokes my heart Making it hard to breathe If I jumped into the core I'd vanish, like I had gone to sleep A morning without me would be perfect All the gears everywhere meshing together That's how the world would be Derivatives |UTAU = |producers = mk |categories = UTAU cover |title = mk's feat. Momo Cover |color = utau}} , |producers = Bǎi fēn hào 73 |categories = Sharpkey cover |title = Bǎi fēn hào 73's ft. Yuan Xiao and Yong Qi Chinese cover |color = sharpkey}} |OTHER = |HUMAN = |categories = Human cover |title = Yoppei's Cover |description = A cover by Yoppei. It has reached over 5,000,000 views on Niconico and has also been exploited for lyrics. |color = black; color:#FFFF00 }} |DANCE = |ARRANGEMENT = |FANMADEPV = |SPINOFF = |MORE = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. (piano sheet music) *Vocaloid Best Selection series. (sheet music) *VOCALO☆Band Score, Vol.2 Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Into The Reactor *Vocalostar *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Roshin Yuukai *VOCALO★POPS BEST *初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES “Happy to meet you! I'm Hatsune Miku” *Vocalogemini *Gekkaneta Vol.03 *VOCALOID chouBEST -memories- *Kagaminext *KARENT presents 鏡音リン・レン 10th Anniversary -LODESTAR- (DIVELA REMIX ver.) Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Project DIVA 2nd *Project DIVA Extend *Project DIVA Arcade *Miku Flick/02 *Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal * ( and ) Gallery |-|Video games = 099.jpg|Rin's Reactor Module, for the song Meltdown. From the videogame: Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2nd Project DIVA Arcade-Kagamine Rin-Meltdown(Hard R.K. mix).jpg|Rin's Reactor Module, for the song Meltdown. From the videogame: Project DIVA:Arcade ReactorS.O5.jpg|Rin's Reactor module for the song "Meltdown" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd Meltdown_Little_Rin_Concept_Art.jpg|Little Rin Concept Art Meltdown_Rin_Concept_Art.jpg|Meltdown Rin Concept Art Meltdown_Adult_Rin_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Adult Rin Concept Art |-|Merchandising and more= FiguStnd_Rin_HardRKmix.jpg|''Meltdown Hard RK mix'' figurine KuroiRinPD.jpg|Kuroi Hitsuji's Kagamine Rin - Project Diva 2nd ver. resin kit. Roshin_yuukai_hard_rkmix.jpg|Artwork of Meltdown Hard RK mix by Nagimiso.SYS 111025_mikuCP_img06.jpg|Meltdown Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune MikuxTinierMe Collab) Tinier_me_Meltdown_R.K._mix.jpg|Meltdown R.K mix Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune MikuxTinierMe Collab) Pet2194_Meltdown.png|Alternative version of the monster "Condemned Fantasy - Kagamine Rin", showcased for promotion and in-game use Meltdown single album.jpg|The cover of the Meltdown single album. References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Concert songs Category:Controversy Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures